A Tale about a Mac and a Dick
by Rainydaygirl4
Summary: Mac was floundering after what happened with Beaver, completely lost. She ignored all her friends, not wanting to deal with the pain and guilt that came along with them. That was, until he knocked on her door. DiMa
1. Cell phones and kidnapping schemes

A Tale of a Mac and a Dick.

Chapter one: Cellphones and kidnapping schemes

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize

Mac sat at her generic looking computer desk found in every dorm room on campus, and stared mindlessly at the screen of her laptop. She was in to her first week of classes, but her c++ programming class was t not cutting it. She needed something else to keep her mind off of everything to do with Cassidy Casablancas and the Neptune Grand. She knew that she was being the worst friend to Veronica right now, but she was completely ignoring her calls, and emails. Veronica went through even worse than she did, but Veronica wasn't in love with a monster. She was and still is, even though he died. All he brain can process is her short relationship with him, and how much she had really loved him. She wanted nothing more than to prove that love to him, by giving him all of her, but instead all he wanted was her clothes. She felt repulsive, and used. Who would want her now? Or Ever? Her cell started to vibrate and she didn't bother to stop it before it fell off of the desk. She knew that it was Veronica. She was the only one who ever called her, her only friend. Some friend Mac was being now. The cell continued to vibrate even from its position on the ground, and Mac merely watched it pulse across the floor. Mac sighed, as she turned back to her screen, trying to focus on her first project. A few minutes later there was a knock on her dorm room door.

"Parker isn't here, now go away horny teenage boy," she yelled, not wanting to be disturbed as she wallowed in her own self pity.

"Who is this Parker, and why don't I know her?" asked a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Dick?" she asked, completely caught off guard, as she quickly made her way to the door. "What do you want?" she asked, knowing that nothing good ever came from a visit from Dick Casablancas.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend from high school? Are you going to let me in? And more importantly, are you going to give me this Parker chick's number?" Mac growled from the other side of the door. He never changes. She reached for the knob, against her better judgement, letting the horn dog in to her room.

"That's better," he said, in his normal Dick way. He smiled his stupid blonde surfer smile, infuriating her further.

"What do you want, _Dick_?" she said, putting more emphasis on his name, giving it a certain connotation.

"Nice to see you too, ghost world" he stated, trying to look affronted at her lack of manners she just stared at him, not in the mood for his games.

"Okay, okay. I only came here as a favour to my BFF Logan. Nancy Drew has been driving him bonkers with her obsessiveness of how you are. And you're not helping with the whole ignoring her thing, its totally making it worse. So, Loggie cakes sent me here to kidnap you," he said, eyeing her objectively.

"He what? I am not going anywhere with you!" she yelled, backing away from the bigger and stronger boy.

"Hey, it's all good, I don't want to be here, as much as you don't want me here. Lets jut get this over with, Veronica means a lot to Logan, so, yeah, can you just come with me? Its only one night....please?" he begged, throwing her off guard. She was still backing up, and she tripped over an object left on her floor. She landed hard on her butt, cursing her stupid cell and its existence. She looked up to see Dick laughing his ass off, as he pointed at her.

"You Are clumsy, GW." He said between chuckles, as he walked towards and offered his hand. She begrudgingly took it, as he effortlessly lifted her up off the ground, and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, as held her to his chest.

"Duh, I'm kidnapping you,"


	2. Plans go a rye with the rye

A Tale about a Mac and a Dick

Chapter Two:

Plans gone a rye with the rye.

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing....

"You know, this isn't necessary, I can walk," Mac said as Dick was carrying her over his shoulder to his car. She could see from her position that they were getting many looks from various students.

"Ah, yes, I know, but then you might trip over something again. Can't take you to V with any bruises. Oh, and you might runaway. That would be totally against the plan." He stated. Mac harrumphed, as she flicked his ear.

"Ow," he said, as he slapped her ass in retaliation.

"Dude, my ass is totally off limits to you, no touchy," she said, hating that at this moment he could be staring at it, and she would never know.

"Stupid, chauvinistic, ass-slapping jerk," she mumbled to herself. She felt a rumble in his chest signalling that he was laughing at her, again. She rolled her eyes , as she looked down. Of course, her eyes came into contact with his derrière.

'_Not bad,'_ she thought to herself, and then quickly shook her head. So not a good idea to check Dick Casablancas out. That led to bad thoughts, and worse actions.

"Are you staring at my ass?" he asked, laughing. '_Does he ever stop laughing?'_

"Are you staring at mine?" she asked, annoyed.

"Maybe,"

"Arrggh, are you going to let me down or what?" she screamed. All of a sudden she was being carelessly let go of, and she landed on her ass yet again.

"OW!" she yelled, as she glared up at Dick from her position on the concrete.

"You wanted me to let you down, so I did, can you make up your mind?" This time he didn't offer his hand to help her up.

"Get in," he ordered as he unlocked and opened the door for her.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"You don't really have a choice, I will make you get in the car," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine," she grumbled, as she climbed into his car, her arms still crossed over her chest. Yes, she felt like a child, but she didn't want to be ordered around by Dick of all people.

"So, where is it that you're taking me?" she asked, as he got into the drivers side and put the key in the ignition.

"Where else, but the Neptune." He stated, as if it were obvious. Mac froze. She vowed that she would never go back there, no matter if someone offered to pay her college tuition. There was no way that she would set foot in that place again.

"I'm not going there," she said, her tone changing from one of annoyance to one of fear.

"Uh, yeah, you are," he said, as he took a left out of Hurst College.

"No, Dick, please, take me anywhere but there, please!" she begged, chastising herself because she knew that the waterworks were not far behind.

"Mac, chill, it's just a hotel." He stated, not wanting her to go all girly on him and cry or something.

"Dick, please, I can't go there, I haven't been there since..."

"Since Cass offed himself," Dick finished for her dryly. Mac glared at him.

"How can you treat your brother's death with such lack of emotion? He was your brother! Don't you care?" She was angry now, and ready for a fight. Dick turned to stare at her, and slammed on the breaks, as he pulled over to the side of the road, gaining some honks in reward.

"What the-"

"Of course I care, fuck, yeah, I know he was my brother!! Don't you think that it has been hard for me to live where I'm living? Don't you think that I miss him just as much as you do?"

"Well, you sure don't act like it!"

"How am I supposed to act? Cass killed so many people, raped Veronica, and then killed himself. How am I supposed to react to that?" Mac let a tear slide down her cheek. She felt horrible. Of course Dick was hurting, but he was handling it as best as he knew how. And Veronica, she went through so much with Cassidy, and Mac didn't even have the decency to call and find out how she was doing.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand," Dick said venomously, "and besides, I don't know why you're so upset, he never really cared about you, you know that right?" all previous empathy she had for Dick flew out the window with that comment. Angry tears slid down her cheek, as she opened her door and jumped out.

"Hey, get back in here!" he yelled from his side of the car. Mac ignored him as she kept walking, not quite sure where she was going.

"Mac, come' on, get back in the car, " he pleaded. Mac continued to ignore him.

"Do you want to hurt Veronica more?" he asked. Low blow. Mac turned to glare at him.

"Of course I don't, and I never meant to," she said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Look. Get back in the car, and I'll phone Logan and tell him there is a change of venue," he said, trying to be the nice guy. He almost succeeded.

"Fine, but we don't actually have to get along do we?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Of course not," he agreed, as he restarted the car.

The change of venue ended up being a local bar that was lax on ids. If you had a student id, they let you in. When Veronica first saw Mac, she went insane! She was indeed excited to see her partner in crime, but was also mad that she had been ignoring her. She had told her that she was really sorry, and that she deals with things differently than most. As they walked into the bar, Mac had the sudden urge to buy the largest drink in the place, and just get completely shit faced. Of course, that would never happen, Mac just wasn't one to drink, and even if she did, now was not the time. She was depressed, and that meant that it probably wasn't a good idea to drink. They don't usually go well together. Like Jack and José. The four found a table, luckily. Veronica chatted to her about all the safe subjects, like how school was going, and about the rallies taking place on campus about the fraternities and the rapes. Nothing was mentioned about Cassidy or that night. It was taboo for everyone. A secret part of Mac wanted to talk about it, to get it out of her mind, but she wasn't sure how Veronica would take it. She was still in love with him, and that probably wasn't the best thing to talk to V about. Mac was talking to V when she heard a glass being put in front of her. From what she could tell, it looked like a coke. She picked it up to smell it, and it had rum in it. She looked up to find Dick staring at her. He gave her a nod, as if to say you know that you need that so drink up. She smiled cautiously back at him, offering him a nod in return. It was like an unspoken thing between the two. Each knew that the other one was going through a lot, because they both had loved a monster. Mac took a deep swig of the rum and coke, definitely liking the way the alcohol assaulted her senses.

"You really going to drink that?" asked a bewildered Veronica from her right.

"Um, yeah," she stated non-chalantly.

"Okay,"

Throughout the night, Mac kept ordering drink after drink. She knew that it was not a good idea, but she had always done the right thing and for once she just wanted to let go.

"I gotta go pee," she stated after her fifth drink, stumbling a bit as she got up.

"Um, thanks for sharing, but really it isn't necessary," said Logan sarcastically. She eyed him, well, actually she eyed them both because there were two of him, and pointed her finger at them.

"Look, Logie poo, sarcasm is the witest of low," she said, slurring her words slightly, and mixing them up.

"Sweetie, I think that you mean the lowest form of wit," said Veronica, as she got up to help her friend to the bathroom.

"Ye-ah, that's what I said, no, no you stay her with your boy toy, I can handle the bathroom by myself. Girls don't always have to go in pairs."

"Um, well, seeing as how there is a rapist running around, I think we do," she said strongly.

"I'll go with her," said Dick, surprising the table, and himself at his attempt at chivalry.

"There we go, now I have a buddy not of my own gender so it's okay," said Mac, not making any sense. Dick took her arm and led her to where the bathrooms were, rolling his eyes at her idiocy.

"I definitely shouldn't have gotten you that drink, my bad." He said, as she stumbled over her own feet.

"No, no, its a good thing, this way I won't think about that guy," she said happily, "and I don't have to think at all...its nice for once." As they turned the corner, nearing the bathroom, Mac managed to trip over Dick's feet, causing him to stumble. Thankfully he caught himself by falling into the wall, but Mac knocked the wind out of him when she stumbled on to him.

"I think I've been here before," she stated, as she was once again pushed against his chest. Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned upwards, placing her lips on his. Dick, at first responded to the kiss, but he pushed her off of him, knowing that she was drunk, and that wasn't cool to take advantage of her like that. Of course that is exactly what Dick would normally do, but something stopped him this time. He surprised himself for the second time that night.

"So I'm not good enough for any Casablancas," she said angrily when he pushed her off of him.

"Mac," he started, but she just stumbled out of his arms, and into the bathroom. He gave a frustrated sigh as she let the door bang in his face. He leaned up against the adjacent wall, folding his arms across his chest, planting one foot on the wall. What Dick needed was more alcohol. This was not a usual action to a situation where a drunken girl kisses him. Obviously he wasn't drunk enough. When the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a broken looking Mac, a feeling surged through him. He felt remorse for what he had said to her in the car, and he felt like he wanted to do nothing except protect her from getting hurt like that again. He shook his head as if it would stop those thoughts from taking over.

"Ready?" he asked. She shook her head no, and he gave her a confused look. But when she ran back inside the bathroom, he knew why. She was going to be sick, and he felt guilty for it. He should never have given her that drink. He opened the door to the bathroom against his better judgement, and heard that telltale sound of someone being sick. He sighed as he went to find her stall. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in there at the moment, so it was easy to find her. He knocked on the stall door.

"Mac, you okay?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing in here Casablancas? This is a girl's bathroom," said Mac in response.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all, you know, you're such a lightweight." He said, trying to get back to his normal thought process of making fun of the 12th level dork.

"Thanks for that, Dick, but I don't think I need your version of help," she said, as she opened the stall door after flushing the toilet.

"Wow, you look like crap, GW," he said callously.

"Again, thanks so much, you the best," she said sarcastically.

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we," he said, dramatically.

"Look, I just want to go home," she said, as she pushed passed him, heading for the door. Dick followed her out the door, and took her arm so that she wouldn't hurt herself on the way back to the table. She eyed him, but didn't take her arm out of his grab for the mere reason that she didn't want to fall anymore tonight, it just got her into more trouble.

When they got back to the table Veronica gave her an appraising look, and Mac looked away sheepishly. She felt like a dork, but drinking seemed like a good idea at the time, but when she woke up in the morning she definitely won't feel that way.

"I got you some water," she said as Mac sat down beside her again.

"Uh, thanks," she said, taking the water and sipping it slowly, not wanting to upset her stomach further. It was already pretty angry with her. The group of four didn't stay much longer, but of course Veronica was staying at Logan's so that meant that Dick was her ride home. Mac felt stupid as the alcohol started to wear off with the aid of the water. She ruined the first time she had gotten to hang out with Veronica in ages, by being a drunk. Gah! It seemed that everything that she touched lately just got ruined. What was her problem?

"You know, GW, I do like you better when you're sober, you're wittier," he said, trying to make conversation with her. The silence was getting to him, which was also really weird.

"Um, okay?" she said, not wanting to process anything that boy says. There was no sense in even trying in her present state. She needed to straighten this out.

"Look, Dick, about tonight-" she started, not sure of how to breach their sort of kiss.

"I know, GW, you're totally in love with me, I get it. But I don't do the whole relationship thing," he said, grinning, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What?! Seriously, Dick, do you have the IQ of a two year old? I was drunk, you were a boy, it happens. Especially when girls get drunk. Remember? That's the only way for you to get any," she said smiling sweetly.

"Wow, retract the claws, GW. Don't take rejection well, do ya?" he said, unfazed.

"You are such a jerk! What gives you the right to pass judgement on everyone?" she started, ready for a rant, so much so that she didn't even notice that they had stopped in front of the University.

"You did it to me and your brother all the time, it really hurt him, because he wanted nothing more than to have a good relationship with you, and his father-" she kept talking, yelling, not even knowing where she was going with this little tangent.

"You done?" he asked, already knowing all that she had said, and he wanted nothing more than to fix it.

"NO! Why are you like that? Do you even have an answer for me?" she asked, looking at him for the first time since she started the rant, and realizing that they were back at her dorm. She looked in to his eyes. They were sad, which surprised her; she figured they would be filled with mirth at her outburst.

"Dick, I-" she started, but was stopped by his lips crushing hers. Mac was surprised, and tried to push against his chest, but then she relaxed into the kiss, letting him explore her mouth. His kiss was full of passion, and anger, and it excited Mac as she answered his kiss with her own anger. They were both grabbing at each other, feeling as much of the other person as possible, as quickly as possible. It was fantastic as much as it was scary. So many thoughts and warnings should have been going through the young girls head, but all she could think about was Dick, and how much she wanted him. When he finally relinquished his hold on her, they both sat there, staring at each other. What had just happened?

**a/n I hope that you like my first two chapters. I have been working on this story, and figured it was time it came out. I really miss Veronica Mars, and am upset that they cancelled one of the best shows on TV. Anywho, I felt that Mac and Dick would have made the perfect couple for season three....sadly my plea fell on deaf ears, ;) Thanks for reading, please review as well! **


	3. First Time for Everything

A Tale About a Mac and a Dick

Chapter three: first time for everything, even facing your fears

Disclaimer: Still own nothing you know, sadly.

"Um," started Mac, smiling nervously.

"Uh, yeah," said Dick.

"Yeah, what was that?" she asked, as she nervously played with her fingers.

"Don't have an answer for ya, GW, but it was fun, was it not?" he said, his normal cockiness making a reappearance.

"Oh, shut up Dick," she said, knowing there was no way that the two of them were going to have a normal conversation. She reached for the door handle, ready to bolt, knowing she would never speak of this night again. A hand on her arm stopped her, and she turned around to face him, not knowing what to expect.

"What is it Dick?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I-I just, fuck, I don't know, I was wondering-" he started, but was unable to finish. The way that he was looking at her made her feel special, wanted. Like there was no one else in the world at that exact moment. He looked so lost, and so unsure about himself that Mac just wanted to grab a hold of him and never let go. Before she thought anymore, she was kissing him again. This time the kiss was more passionate, no anger present, just a need. The two needed each other.

"Dick, we can't go in my dorm, my roommate's there, oh," she said breathlessly as he continued his ministrations on her neck, making her gasp.

"Then, we'll go to my room," he said, looking up in to her eyes, making sure it was okay that they were going to the grand. Mac nodded, because she knew that Dick would be there, and she would be safe. He smiled a genuine smile, not one that was leering, but a real one that made Mac's heart skip a beat.

All the way to the hotel, Dick held her hand in his, and kept stealing glances at her. She smiled to herself, as she told him to keep his eyes on the road. As soon as she saw the building that had been haunting her, she wanted nothing more than to jump out of that car, and make a run for it. But Dick squeezed her hand reassuringly, making her calm down. As soon as the two got into the elevator, Dick was on her, kissing her as passionately as before. Mac was in heaven, this is what she wanted, someone to want her, nothing more. She just needed to be wanted. When the doors opened to reveal Dick's floor, he reluctantly let go of her. He grabbed her hand, and led her to his door, unlocking it with the card, and leading her inside. Dick stopped in his tracks making Mac slam into his back.

"What-?" she started, but he turned to her and sushed her, pointing to the couch. There, before them, were Logan and Veronica, both sleeping soundly with the TV still on. He motioned for her to follow him, quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping couple. They tiptoed their way into his room, laughing quietly when they got inside at the whole situation. That's when Mac suddenly got nervous. Yeah, she wanted to do this, but she was scared now. It was her first time; she was allowed to feel that way. Dick saw her fidgeting, and walked over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"We don't have to do anything, Mac, if you don't want to, we can just sleep," he said, not believing that he had. With any other girl, he would not have acted so gentlemanly, but Mac was different. He didn't know why or how yet, but she was. Mac lifted her head up to his, giving him a light kiss on the lips, making him sigh.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," she said, smiling up at him, "but I want to, I do, I'm just nervous, sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, Mac, we can go slowly," he said, smiling at her. She reached up again, and kissed him, this time with more strength. He returned the kiss tenfold, holding her as close to himself as possible. She broke the kiss, and wiggled out of his arms, making him pout. She laughed at him, as she walked towards his bed, sitting down, and motioning for him to follow. He did as he was told, reaching for her as soon as he was on the bed. She giggled, as he brushed the skin on her stomach with his fingers. They resumed their kiss, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dick! You in there?" asked a sleepy sounding Logan, "come out, we need to talk," Dick rolled his eyes, as he kissed Mac quickly on the lips, but got up off the bed to talk to his friend. He opened the door just a crack.

"What, dude?" he asked.

"V woke me up to come and get you, she didn't want to interrupt anything, so she made me, come out of there, "Logan's face

"Why would she think that she was interrupting anything?"

"She saw her go into your room," he said

**a/n Just a shotie but a fun one ******** Thought I wouldn't let you all wait to see what would happen with our two favourite characters! Next chapter will be out in a couple of days! **

**Madi_lover: Thank you so much for the review!! It made me so happy. I hope that I can continue with Dick being a dick...we must let him live up to his name! LOL ******

**Leigh: Thank you for the review! I am glad that you like it so far! I was hoping that Mac was portrayed well as a drunk girl. Poor girl has been through alot, she deserves a drink! **

**Neptune09er: thanks loads for the review! Awesome! Yeah, I was really hoping that the writers would realize what an awesome couple they would make! ******


End file.
